LoveHate Relationship
by Betrayal5
Summary: Ritsuka loves Soubi, and yet he doesnt...what a predicament! Fic about a typical night in the life of little cat-eared Ristsuka. Enjoy! -major fluff-


**AU: ****Extremely typical, average and cheesy, yes I know. I was in the mood to write something...something...fluffy o_o SO this is the product of a few hours with absolutely nothing else to do and poor planning...**

**SOUBIXRITSUKA...Yeah buddy :3**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it~!**

Slender fingers ghosted over the screen of his cellular device. The very same one given to him by the man he was debating whether or not to call. He shut his violet eyes tightly and emitted a sigh of frustration as he pulled his hand away and turned over in his bed. He laid with his back to the phone and the sliding glass doors. Ritsuka blew a strand of licorice colored hair away from his face…it was tickling his nose. He turned over again to face the phone, and that same strand of hair fell back in place. He glared both at it and the phone. He wanted to call him, but he didn't. He wanted him to come over, but he didn't.

It was quite a dilemma. A love/hate relationship. He loved the way Soubi would be there for him every day after school, but hated having to wait for the bell to ring. He loved the way Soubi would smile at him when he came out of the building, but hated the butterflies he got in his stomach. He loved the way Soubi would pull him into a hug, but hated the feeling that it wasn't real. He loved the way Soubi's voice sounded when he would say. "I love you, Ritsuka." But hated that he knew it was a lie. _Ritsuka, stop thinking about him right now._ And he turned over again, to face away from the phone. He tossed and turned in his sheets in a futile effort to clear his mind. That's another he hated. He hated how the blonde art student consumed his entire thought process. He couldn't think anything without Soubi coming to mind. It was so tiring.

The clock in his room claimed that it was 2:15am. _I should be asleep right now_. Even though he knew he had school tomorrow and he was well aware of the time, he gave up on his mental debate and went against his better judgment. Ritsuka turned over and grasped his phone with one hand and flipped it open with the other. The screen lit up and illuminated his face. He pulled himself to a sitting position and paused. _Should I text? Or call? Would a phone call be awkward? Or make me seem too desperate? But a text might seem shallow, and he might not even respond to a text!_ The raven haired teen sighed. _I guess I'll try the phone call first. _He went to his contacts and tapped the all-too-familiar name; Soubi. He hesitated, took a deep breath, and pressed dial.

The dial tone sounded and he turned it to vibrate, nervous the sound of the ringtone might wake his mother. He pressed the phone to his ear. His tail twitched and he bit his bottom lip, wearing it between his front teeth slightly. Ritsuka counted how many times it rang. _One, two, three…Come on, Soubi pick up…Four, five, six…Please answer…Seven, eight, nine…_It beeped loudly and a computerized woman's voice spoke the words, "We're sorry, the number you have dialed is not in service at this time. Please check the number, and try your call again." Another high pitched beep as the recording ended Ritsuka tossed the phone down on the bed and gave another frustrated sigh. _You liar…you told me you'd always answer…_

His brow furrowed. Icy blue eyes scanned the canvas in front of him. Warm and cool colors were splashed across the once plain canvas in a series of beautiful shapes and curves and lines. It looked fine, but it was still missing something. A paintbrush tilted back and forth between the artists long, pale fingers. Dropping said utensil, he let out a sigh of defeat, letting his now free hand to run through long, blonde hair and brush his bangs aside. Soubi was sitting on his feet in the middle of the floor, simply starring at his newly created piece of work. _It doesn't feel right_. He was alone tonight. The zero's were asleep and Kio was out who knows where. Soubi was tired, but he couldn't sleep, he never really had been good at sleeping. He had a bit of…insomnia? He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. A smile crept onto the corners of his lips as the thought of the small, raven haired boy came to him. _Ritsuka_. He chuckled quietly to himself. He hadn't seen his love in a week or so. _Ritsuka did order me to stay away_…needless to say this was a difficult task for Soubi. But, he had been keeping busy with school work, painting, and of course, Kio constantly pestering him about being a "pedophile" or a "pervert". He didn't like all kids. In fact, he wasn't fond of most children at all. He hated them, really…

But Ritsuka was different. He was special. Ritsuka was beautiful and kind and…different. The artist was torn from his train of thought by the buzzing of his phone against the wooden table. With a bit of difficulty, he stood up. His legs had fallen asleep whilst painting. He stumbled to the table and steadied himself and just as he picked up the jet black device, it stopped ringing. He flipped it open to see the "1 missed call" notification. He pressed the button, assuming it would be his roommate Kio calling to complain about something but instead was greeted by the lovely name; Ritsuka. A wide grin spread across Soubi's face as he clicked the dial button.

He lay with his face buried in his pillow. _What a jerk…_ a few moments after he had tossed the phone down, it began to ring again. Ritsuka quickly pulled himself up and grasped his phone. He eagerly answered after the first three rings. Try and keep it cool, Ritsuka, pull it together. He cleared his throat.

"Hello?"  
"Hello, Ritsuka. You called?"  
"Yes, and you didn't answer."  
"I'm terribly sorry. I couldn't get to the phone in time. Did you need something?"  
"N-no, I mean…yes" I need to make up my find  
"Yes?"  
"Um. I was wondering if you could, like, come over?" His nerves were on edge, waiting for a reply.  
"Is that an order?" _HE'S SO FRUSTRATING!_  
"NO! It's…it's just a request."  
"Alright, I will be over soon. I love you."

And with that he hung up. He sighed in aggravation, wondering if he could really tolerate the older man right now. I guess I don't really have a choice now. His violet eyes watched the clock intently. Minutes passed by and he felt his eye lids begin to get heavy. Ritsuka pulled a cover over his head and his mind was half asleep when he heard a faint tap on the glass. He flung the covers off and stepped lightly across the floor from his bed to the sliding glass doors. He pushed the door and curtain covering it aside to reveal Soubi's tall figure.

"Good evening, Ritsuka. May I come in?"

Ritsuka nodded and Soubi stepped through the door. The small teen leapt up and hugged the fighter tightly. The blonde fighter was caught off guard and slightly shocked. He returned the embrace briefly before Ritsuka pulled away and smacked his arm. See? Love/hate.

"Where have you been this week?"  
"Did you not order me to stay away from you?"  
"Well…yes…I did…but I don't care if I order you to stay away, you could at least answer your phone when I call! I was worried!"  
"…You were worried about me?" he asked, surprised.  
Ritsuka blushed and his ear lay flat, embarrassed. "N-no! It's just…never mind."

Soubi smiled and sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed and pulling a cigarette from his pocket.

"…I really wish you wouldn't smoke, you know."  
"Yes, I know." He spoke as he lit the cancer stick. His voice normal; deep, calm and smooth.

Ritsuka flopped down on the bed, laying face down against his pillow.

"So, Ritsuka. Is there any particular reason you wanted me here, or do you just like me or something?" He asked jokingly…but not really.  
"Oh, hush. I just couldn't sleep and…I got lonely. That's all."

He took a long drag from his cigarette before exhaling into the room. "I see."

They sat in silence. It wasn't a comfortable silence….but then again, it wasn't _un_comfortable. Soubi broke the said silence with an observation.

"It's rather cold in here, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, the heater isn't working…"  
"Oh."

And with that, silence once again filled the room. With the statement of the room temperature made, the cat eared boy shivered and emitted a small…squeak? As he realized just how cold it had actually gotten. This did not go without notice.

Soubi smiled a seductive smile…well, mischievous, more of. He looked at the child and said in his calm, deep voice.

"Is Ritsuka cold?"

Said boy looked at the fighter and blushed. He bit his lip and debated whether or not to answer the man's seemingly obvious question.

"Y-yes! Because you were the one who pointed out it was cold in here!"  
"Indeed I was." He gave a slight laugh as he stood, and walked over to his sacrifice. The blonde sat down on the edge of the bed, placing a warm hand on the small of his back and said "I love you, Ritsuka." causing the boy to shudder, but he said nothing. Soubi moved his hand up to stroke his soft, dark hair while he hummed a tune that the boy didn't recognize…but it was soothing. Ritsuka's ears twitched but he relaxed after a moment. He almost started purring at the touch of the fighter. He felt so safe and calm and…loved. He let out a small yawn and noticed how exhausted he was at the moment. Soubi smiled.

"Are you tired?"  
Ritsuka nodded, his face still buried in the pillow.

Soubi stood. Ritsuka felt the weight shift from the mattress and lifted his up to see the man opening the balcony door.

"W-wait. You're leaving?"  
Soubi stopped. "I guess I am. Unless, you would prefer if I stay?"  
He nodded "Stay..."

Soubi turned to look at him and Ritsuka noticed just how that sounded much like an order, which he certaintly did not want to give.

"I mean…if you want to…"

The blonde smiled and walked back over the bed, where Ritsuka had started to settle in and fall asleep. The raven haired teen patted the spot next to him on the bed, and Soubi understandingly crawled under the covers, wrapping an arm protectively around the sacrifice's thin frame. Ritsuka turned so he was facing Soubi, gripped the fabric of his shirts and nuzzled into his strong chest, feeling it rise and fall with his breathing. The man rested his head atop the boys head and held him closer.

"Soubi…don't leave me again…"  
"Is that an order?"  
"…Y-yes"  
He kissed the top of his loves head. "As you wish, Ritsuka."

They lay there like that, until Soubi was almost certain that the sacrifice was asleep before he whispered,  
"I love you, Ritsuka."

Expecting no reply, he shut his eyes. He heard a muffled noise in his arms speak the words,

"I love you too, Soubi…"

He was stunned, but held his little Ritsuka tighter. He had a warm feeling well up in his chest as he smiled widely. How long had it been since Soubi had heard those words? And how long had it been since Ritsuka ad ever spoken them? With feelings finally returned, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**...Yupp...I didn't I warn you? A small, average story side with a side of lame and some extra cheese :3**

**Seriously I had no idea how to end this so I made it quick and lame. PLEASE EXCUSE ANY SPELLING/GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! I really didn't take my time with this one.**

**THANKS FOR READING! 3**


End file.
